


Good Timing

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan finally decides it's time he tells Reid how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Timing

The team was scattered about, doing casework at their desks. It was a late Friday night and everyone was fully focused on their work but Morgan. Morgan - as per usual - was too busy watching Reid to get any  _actual_ work done. He had found himself watching him a lot more recently. Probably because it was just a few months ago it finally clicked with him that he liked the doctor as more than a friend or coworker. 

When Reid glanced up, Morgan quickly looked away, staring down hard at the files before him. The words all mushed together, making no sense in his mind. He was too distracted by the sound of footsteps as Reid got up and headed for more coffee.

Now would be the perfect time. If only he could make his legs move. 

Morgan had no experience with nerves - not when it came to stuff like this, at least. It felt horrible; the butterflies, the goosebumps. Finally he stood up, forcing a smile when he noticed Emily looking at him curiously. “Coffee,” was all he said, hoping she wouldn’t think too much of it.

With an amused smile slowly dawning her features, she nodded. “Sure.”

She definitely knew  _something_ but he wasn’t sure what. Furrowing his brows, he shook away the worry and started after Reid hurriedly. 

As soon as he rounded the corner, he nearly collided with the genius. Thankfully he barely missed him and the overflowing cup of coffee he was holding. Morgan flashed a sheepish smile. Shit, he was too late. “Uh, heading back already?” 

Reid wet his lips. He almost seemed nervous. “Actually I think I forgot something.” He turned back around, approaching the counter and going for another spoonful of sugar.

If not for how utterly nervous he felt, Morgan surely would’ve picked at him for using too much sugar like he usually did. He stepped up next to him, grabbing a disposable cup from the cabinet. 

It went on like that for a long time. Nothing but silence and the gentle splashing of coffee as the dark liquid filled Morgan’s cup.

Finally Morgan decided he couldn’t put it off it any longer. He put the coffeepot away. “Spencer,” he rarely used his first name and knew doing so would likely catch Reid’s attention. “I really - “ He was suddenly interrupted by Reid, who sounded somehow panicked.

“She told you, didn’t she?” 

Morgan blinked. “What?”

Face flushed with what appeared to be embarrassment, Reid gestured wildly. “Forget it. Go ahead.”

Morgan nodded. “I just - I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a long time now.” He glanced up from his coffee, gulping down the nervous lump in the back of his throat. “Reid, will you go out with me?” 

It didn’t really come as a shock when Reid’s eyes widened and he almost dropped his coffee. He expected that. “It’s not like...  _that_ ,” Morgan stressed, knowing his reputation. “I genuinely like you. There’s just something about your useless knowledge and rambling that gets me going. This isn’t just me looking for a good night or anything. If you turn me down,” he paused, giving a slight smile, “at least know my true intentions.” 

Reid turned, setting his coffee on the counter. He once again wet his lips. Morgan was slowly realizing maybe that was a nervous habit of his. “I talked with Emily earlier,” he began. “Do you know what about?”

“No?” Morgan offered, confused on how that mattered right now.

Reid peered at him, cracking a tiny smile. “I told her I was finally thinking of asking out the person I like.” 

Suddenly Morgan understood, his mood instantly dropping. “Oh.”

“You.”

It was one word yet it felt like it took centuries before it reached Morgan’s ears. He blinked, a smile slowly spreading across his features. He sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Reid tiled his head. “So now what? I don’t really know how dating works. I mean, I’ve had short experiences and I’ve done quite a bit of research but I’m still not sure what I should be doing right now - “

Morgan leaned down, cupping his face. “Just shut up for once, would you?” 

Reid nodded, smiling. “Okay.”

Morgan rolled his eyes with a snort before kissing him, gently stroking his fingers along the smooth skin of his jawline. Reid’s lips were chapped and he kissed so sloppily their teeth clinked together more than once but Morgan still thought it was the best damn kiss he’d ever had.


End file.
